Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a system and method for identification of thermal comfort. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a system and method for identification of personal thermal comfort based on image processing for seating place allocation and climate control adjustment.
Generally, a human body is maintained at a relatively constant temperature. However, individuals are often placed in rooms or other spaces that are either too hot or too cold to maintain personal thermal comfort level based on individuals personal experience of temperature. Different groups of individuals may have different reactions to certain temperatures and the different groups of people may experience particular levels of personal thermal comfort or discomfort that is not readily detectable by traditional thermal sensors or thermal detection processes. For example, a number of people working in a particular room or a particular space may experience different levels of personal thermal comfort or discomfort with respect to the temperature in the room
It may be desirable to allocate different groups of individuals having different thermal comfort levels to different rooms or spaces. It may also be desirable to adjust the heat or air conditioning output of one or more heating or air conditioning sources to account for the personal thermal comfort of individuals in a particular space.